


Untitled

by FionaSo



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: AU, F/M, Gamako, iramako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaSo/pseuds/FionaSo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A no-star Gamagoori lives with the Mankanshoku family after losing to Ryuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I hope you all enjoy it for what it is. (and what that is I don’t entirely know myself)
> 
> I have an Alternate Universe I like to play in and this is my first time sharing part of it.

The pebbles beneath Ira’s hands bit into his palms as he continued the up and down repetition of his push-ups; a far easier thing to do without the constant shouting of Mako who had looked miserable to go back inside after he made it clear that her ‘help’ was not helping him at all.

The air was warm tonight; the slums around him, sectioned off by sheets of corrugated and rusting metal, were quiet. The drum of people in their homes, awake and talking, created a background murmur. Somewhere a dog barked; in the house over a child laughed.

The stars above were clear and bright while around the edges of the rusted fence and shabby house were poky weeds and dandelions. From inside the Mankanshoku home the smell of croquettes drifted on the breeze.

_up, down, up, down…_

In another lifetime, one not so long ago, he remembered the contempt of using this small backyard for his training and his irritation with the tiny shower where the water pressure changed depending on the time of day. But, now, months later, he was getting used to it.

It was all a compromise, he reminded himself. This life was not forever.

_up, down, up, down…_

Ira continued his repetitions, changing from two handed push-ups to one handed ones and angling his body towards the house. From this vantage point he saw Mako, back lit and peering at him from a window, her face and fingers peering from the ledge. When their eyes met she ducked down beneath the window sill and out of sight.

He blushed but kept a steady rhythm. The lights from the house didn’t change, though he could hear Mataro yelling at his sister before leaving the house from the front door.

Mr. Mankanshoku was muttering about his son’s hooligan ways and their mother said something soft and indistinguishable.

The sliding door to their patch of dirt and unkempt grass opened and Mako, wearing her billowy nightgown and no shoes, stepped out. She was, once again, backlit from the lights in the home, giving him a glimpse of her shape: a diffused silhouette of hips and legs beneath soft, warn fabric.

Ira felt blood rush places it shouldn’t and quickly changed hands to face away from her.

_up, down, up, down…_

'Mankanshoku, I asked you not to disturb me.'

'Oh, I understand, Gamagoori Senpai, but it's past dinner time and you haven’t eaten!'

He closed his eyes, willing away his brief jolt of arousal and concentrating on the movements of his workout.

'I am nearly done.'

He felt rather than saw her move closer, the smell of food getting stronger.

'I brought you something in case you were hungry.'

Ira sighed, halting his work-out and pushing himself up from the ground to stand. From here he could see over the uneven, makeshift fence. His eyes were instinctively made to follow the slope of Honnouji, his gaze resting on the bright point of the academy far above them which was lit strongly with white light.

It was his beacon.

'Honnouji Academy sure is beautiful from here,' Mako said, pulling his attention back amongst the slums and gutters.

He looked down to find Mako standing beside him and staring up at Honnouji as well. She turned to meet his gaze. The top of her head barely met his waist and in her hands were two bowls of rice with an assortment of other food-things piled on top.

'Thank you, Mankanshoku.' Ira sighed, deciding that his work-out would have to be considered finished for the night. He reached down to retrieve the small bowl from her hands then turned to sit on the makeshift bench Ryuko and him had put together with cinderblocks and planks the previous month.

It was as if for the first time Mako had realized that Ira was shirtless, she looked down at him her face suddenly stretched in concern and surprise.

'Senpai, you need to clean yourself off and put a shirt on before you eat! Even on a warm night like this you'll catch a chill.'

He would have laughed if she hadn’t looked so serious.

'I will, Mankanshoku. Retrieve my shirt and I will do as you ask.'

Mako shot back inside and Ira took the time to dry off with a spare towel which he had placed on the bench before his work-out. He patted himself dry, wiping his sweat slicked skin until the air around him didn’t seem quite as cool.

When Mako returned he made sure to avert his gaze. The image of her curvy hips still caused his heart to beat a little too quickly.

Once he had put his shirt on they sat and ate beneath the stars. Mako munched on her food and hummed songs while kicking her feet back and forth. She would lapse into talking now and then about anything that came to mind. She asked about life as an Elite and spoke about the responsibilities she had when she was a Club President (a dark shadow had passed over her when she spoke of her presidency of the Fight Club, though she said nothing to elaborate). She was, predictably, enthusiastic about any discussion that involved food.

'What do you think about when you look at Honnouji Academy?' Mako asked, out of the blue. She picked a bit of rice from her bowl and shovelled it into her mouth, munching it noisily.

Ira hesitated over his answer. Honnouji meant many things to him. There was honour in serving Lady Satsuki, the pleasure of hard work, and the power of enforcing rules and discipline on the students. Honnouji Academy was a place where he was respected and seen in a way which he had not been before.

'Honnouji Academy is my beacon,' he said, remembering his thoughts from earlier, 'it is the place I feel most needed.'

Mako seemed to like this answer, nodding enthusiastically and replying, ‘Like a family!’

Ira scoffed, frowning down at Mako. Her bright face turned up to meet his and she smiled placing her small hand against his arm.

'My family is my beacon. I know wherever they are I need to be there too because I need them and they need me. That's how families work, you know. Ryuko too, she's a part of my family now and so are you, Gamagoori Senpai.'

He wanted to argue the point with her. That soon, once he reclaimed his honour, he would no longer be a no-star and he would be leaving this shack for a purpose far greater than repairing windows with her father or taking Guts on walks. He wanted to tell her that his future was a bright star and that, down here, amongst the refuse of the academy, the life he had built with them was temporary.

Nothing but a compromise.

Mako’s slim legs kicked back and forth while the dim murmur of warm voices and gentle music floated from somewhere beyond the metal fence.

The night felt soft and forgiving, carrying with it the unreality of a dream.

She smiled.

His heart skipped.

All of it, he told himself, was temporary.


End file.
